francés despues de todo
by Meyling
Summary: Matthew se siente intranquilo por ciertos métodos que tiene Francis para darle su amour, de todos modos terminará cayendo ante los encantos de este. todo esto..."porque a él no se le quita esta extraña manía..."


mi segundo fic aqui =w=

ojalá les guste, y bueno...hetalia no es mio y bla bla bla...

**Advertencia:** FRANCIS! ok no xD era lemon

* * *

><p>Era de noche en la gran casona de Francis, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. El pasillo del segundo piso apenas era alumbrado por la luz de la luna colándose por una ventana, este paisaje negro era sutilmente interrumpido por la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta de la nación<p>

_Porque a él no se le quita esa extraña manía_

La cama rechinaba suave y rítmicamente, la luz del velador hacía sombras en las paredes y los suaves jadeos inundaban el ambiente. Con dóciles movimientos, Francis movía las caderas entrando y saliendo del menor, le abrazaba por la espalda mientras besaba su hombro por sobre la camisa

_Y no desnudarme completamente es mi manía…pero él tiene manías aun peores; no sé por que no me deja apagar la luz mientras hacemos el amor, dice que le gusta verme completamente…aunque eso me haga enrojecer de sobremanera_

Matthew intentaba no mirar al frente, Francia seguía moviéndole las caderas para que las penetradas fueran suaves y placenteras, el mismo se daba impulso moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el mayor. Los dos rubios seguían con movimientos lentos que junto a la estreches del menor tenían al francés en el cielo

- v-vamos Matt …mira al… frente – susurró Francis entre grandes jadeos

- ¡n-no lo…ah…haré! – el canadiense apretó sus ojos sonrojándose aun mas

_Esta es otra manía que ha adoptado mí querido amante… cada vez que hacemos el amor, se sienta en la cama apoyando los pies en el suelo, conmigo encima haciendo que monté a horcajadas, mientras que frente a mí, mejor dicho, justo frente a nosotros dos, queda el gran espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene él_

- mira simplemente…ah…como te ves…tan sexy…tan tierno – Canadá apretó los ojos avergonzado

- ¡d-deja de decir eso! – dejó de montar para regular su respiración – ¡sabes…q-que no me gusta mirar como hacemos el amor! – se sonrojó hasta las orejas – ¡m-me da mucha vergüenza!

- ¡Pero mira esto simplemente! – Francis le agarró de la barbilla y le giró la vista al frente

_Sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco… no podía creerlo ¡ahí explícitamente se veía todo!, TODO. Era como ver una película pornográfica, podía visualizar el miembro erecto de él perdiéndose dentro de mí, también me avergoncé mucho al ver mi cara; estaba todo rojo, mi boca entrecerrada y mis ojos apenas abiertos a causa de este placer que recorría mi cuerpo. No pude seguir aguantando y giré el rostro bruscamente, la reacción siempre iba a ser la misma, aunque vieran nuestra pecaminosa imagen reflejada en el espejo mil veces_

- mira …lo mojado en que estás – comentó Francis pasando una mano por el miembro de Matthew

- ¡ah! – al instante el pequeño se llevó las manos a la boca

- Eso es muy obsceno…tu cuerpo se está poniendo sucio – el francés pasó su lengua por todo el contorno de la oreja del canadiense haciéndole ahogar un gemido en sus manos

Sin avisar, Francis tomó al menor de los muslos y levantándolo en el aire empezó nuevamente con el vaivén. El canadiense solo pudo levantar las manos llevándolas a su pecho, arrugando la camisa entre sus dedos mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el pecho de su amante. Las piernas le tiritaban y sus jadeos le hacían sacar un poco la lengua, Francis estaba ensañándose un poco con toda la zona, desde el hombro hasta la oreja de su pequeño amante

- m-mon petit… – le susurraba pasando su lengua y dando pequeños mordisco en esa blanca piel – me hace sentir…uhg…tan bien…

El francés miró con lujuria la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, miraba como si esta fuera la mejor de las películas pornográficas, esa idea de poder ver con lujo y detalle todo lo que le hacia a su pequeño amante le excitaba mucho. Canadá hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dejando chocar su nuca con el hombro del mayor, apoyó por completo su espalda en el cuerpo del otro rubio y por un momento se relajó

- ah…aah… – sin ninguna vergüenza empezó a soltar esos gemidos reprimidos – F-Francis…

De la nada, Francis bajó el cuerpo de Matthew dejándole todo el miembro adentro, posó sus manos en las caderas del menor e hizo presión hacia abajo, haciendo que su miembro llegara hasta lo más profundo posible

- ¡ah! ¡No! ¡ s'il vous plaît! – suplicó el menor estremeciendo de placer

- ¡p-pero si te gusta! – le respondió Francis temblando levemente ante la estreches

- E…Esta mu-muy adentro…– el mayor dejo de hacer presión y casi instantáneamente, el canadiense apoyo sus pies en el suelo y empezó un suave vaivén, arriba y abajo

Suavemente, desviando la mirada muchas veces en el camino, el pequeño canadiense miró el espejo de en frente. Esta vez mantuvo la mirada en sus propios ojos casi cerrados, en sus mejillas y en sus labios. Por un momento quiso olvidar la vergüenza y "gozar" al igual que Francis de esa imagen

_c-creo que no está tan mal…es decir…es excitante después de todo…p-pero…¡dios! Me da vergüenza…tengo las piernas cansadas y las manos de él sobre mi miembro ya me tienen loco… este vaivén está haciendo sus efectos, el también párese mas agitado… quiero terminar… ¡no puedo aguantar más!_

Enterrando sus uñas sobre las manos que le acariciaban, Matthew intentó contener ese liquido en su interior

- ¡F-Francis no puedo más! – gritó de una mientras dejaba esparcido el liquido entre las hábiles manos de su amante

La entrada del menor se contrajo con el orgasmo, lo que aprovechó el otro para tomarle las caderas y hacerle montar dándole aun más placer al acto, el francés notó como su pequeño empezaba a respirar más calmado, como se dejaba caer contra su cuerpo, relajado

- Êtes-vous fatigué?– preguntó el mayor deteniendo el movimiento

- Oui – suspiró el canadiense agotado

- Mon dieu, aun no he terminado yo y ya quiere dormir

- No he dicho…que quiero dormir

- Pero sé que lo pensaste…– le dio un beso apasionado – te conozco completamente Mon amour

_Si, había pensado en dormir y dejarle como está…tendré un genial estado físico, pero mi resistencia es nula… ¿o será que el está muy acostumbrado a tener sexo? Prefiero no pensar en la respuesta…_

Mientras el canadiense pensaba, Francis le dejó sobre la cama y se acomodó entre las piernas del menos, poniendo una por sobre su hombro para facilitar las penetradas

- si ya no quieres montar, entonces yo seguiré mon amour – con una mano dirigió su miembro al cuerpo del canadiense y le penetró suavemente

- ah~ – al estar aun semi-consiente la ola de placer había tomado de improvisto a Matthew

_era imposible que me durmiera con Francis entrando y saliendo de mi a una velocidad impresionante…y constante ¿es que no se cansa?...por el amor a dios! ¡Estoy muerto de sueño pero sintiendo un placer indescriptible!...no puedo creer que haya dicho eso… pero aun teniendo todo este sueño encima lo único que quiero hacer es mantenerme despierto y disfrutar un poco mas…_

El sudor corría por la frente del francés mientras observaba como su pequeño amante se aferraba a las sabanas una vez mas

- c-casi…ahg!... mon petit... – el canadiense sintió como si las ultimas embestidas llegaran aun mas adentro de él

- aaaah…am…uh…– estos movimientos pudieron despertar a Matthew en su totalidad, y aun mas cuando un liquido tibio y pegajoso inundo su interior, aportándole una extraña calidez

Apenas subió la vista, los ojos violetas se encontraron con la mirada azul, esa mirada que si antes estuvo llena de lujuria y pasión, ahora demostraba una ternura desbordante

- Je t'aime –le susurró mientras juntaba sus labios en un calido beso

_Solo pude sonreír entremedio del beso para luego sentir como Francis salía de mi interior, por fin apagó la luz y se acomodó junto a mí, abrazándome y susurrándome palabras hermosas…_

* * *

><p>ojalá les haya gustado, creo que me quedó mas corto de lo que quería :

bueno, si les gustó me podrían dejar un review, no les quita mucho tiempo y me hacen feliz~

por ahora, coman bien, descansen y no lean tanto yaoi que van a terminar usando lentes xD (?)


End file.
